Realization
by Rayeth
Summary: I am going to take a while to continue this; I just don't have ideas yet. I was planning on Gokuu being trapped in the forest. I'm not that good at dealing with emotional issues so I wrote this to expiriment. Of course, I might choose to completely change


Disclaimer: I own Saiyuki!!!!!! (I'm kidding, I'm kidding…*looks at angry lawyers and runs*)

Note: I've only seen like five episodes so don't expect me to be too accurate…. Also, I just wrote this and I wasn't too sure of how to start so this is horribly done. Don't worry, I'll fix it as soon as someone gives me some pointers. This is my first Saiyuki fanfiction so it isn't very good. I got inspired by sf to actually write a Saiyuki fanfic so I wrote it within half an hour (give or take a minute or two) so it probably has lots of mistakes….

It was a beautiful morning. Sunlight filtered through the thick canopy of leaves, barely reaching the ground. The dim lighting perfectly shaded the lower trees. A blur of brick red and faded blue sat in a tree hidden from view by the dark green foliage around him. He sat on a particularly high limb, precariously balanced. The taller trees shaded his perch. He grinned idly as he leapt to yet another closely growing tree, unnoticed by those below him. He landed agilely on the closest limb, not upsetting a single leaf. He was in his element and he knew this forest like the back of his hand. There was no secret of this forest that was kept from him. Thus, it had taken him only seconds to be aware of the new arrivals to his territory. He stretched out on the limb as he watched a group of four not far ahead. As far as he could remember, no new creature had come here, at least, not until now. These arrivals interested him.

Sanzou trekked up ahead, ignoring the bickering duo behind him. He was a good ten yards ahead of them. A man followed him not far behind with the usual smile on his face. The final two members of the group followed, still arguing (and complaining) about various things. 

The Sanzou-ikkou were forced to walk through the dense forest as their pet dragon and transportation, Hakuryuu couldn't get through it. The resolution to walk had been met with much protest which were quickly silenced by the ever-present "fan of doom." Thus, the group now trudged through the many winding trails with varying degrees of irritation. 

Around noon, the group stopped for a lunch break for which Gokuu, the youngest member of their group, was highly grateful of. They stopped in a fairly clear area near a brook. Hakkai, the ever thoughtful member of the group, smiled warmly as he pulled out a few cooking utensils and concocted a delicious smelling soup within moments. Sanzou, the quick-tempered leader of the group, leaned against a tree as he lit a cigarette. The nicotine helped calm his strained nerves and he closed his eyes enjoying the rare tranquillity. It wasn't long before the silence was broken by inquiries from a very hungry Gokuu who had come back with more fire wood. 

"Hah, the bakazaru can't even wait five minutes for food, such a stomach on legs," commented Gojou, who had come back with the water. 

"I wasn't asking you, kappa," Gokuu angrily exclaimed, raising a fist to emphasize the point. Sanzou picked up his gun and fired two bullets at the duo, saving himself the trouble of getting up. Needless to say, the shots effectively silenced both. 

"Eeto…the soup is finished…," Hakkai said, smiling serenely, despite the tension in the air. Within seconds, the saru and the kappa all but stampeded to the pot. 

"Can I have more?" asked Gokuu eagerly as he licked off the last of the stew.

"You already ate, and I'm bigger so I'm gonna have the rest of it," Gojou replied, pushing Gokuu's head away from the food.

"Hey!! I wasn't asking you! And, I'm hungry!!!"

"Maa, maa…. I made enough for everyone," the emerald eyed man poured out the rest of the food. However, he hadn't even finished pouring Gojou food when Gokuu had already finished his rather large bowl. Gokuu opened up a canteen of water and poured it down his throat, nearly choking himself. 

"Be careful Gokuu, you'll choke yourself!"

"I…I'm fine…," Gokuu coughed out.

The figure in the shadows watched intently from the treetops. So the little boy had drunk that accursed water…. The results should be interesting…. Down below, Sanzou stood up. He somehow sensed something was wrong…. 

"Come on, we're leaving."

"I'm not finished, bouzu!"

"Sanzou, why do we hafta leave now??"

"I want to be out of here by nightfall, I don't feel like camping out again."

"Alright, let me pack up first," smiled the ever-pleasant Hakkai. He washed and packed their eating utensils while Gojou gobbled up the last of his food. Sanzou started walking; he had a hunch something wasn't right, and he was seldom wrong.

Note: I decided to end it there and find out if it's worth continuing…. Please review, I'd appreciate any comments!! Also, please tell me if I made any mistakes because I don't proofread…well, except for spellcheck but even that isn't too good.


End file.
